


Como você

by carolss



Category: CLAMP - Works, xxxHoLic
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 20:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12020136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: “O que você está fazendo aqui ?” Watanuki pergunta.“Uma antiga amiga não pode aparecer sem motivo para uma visita social ?”“Sim, mas nós dois sabemos que isso não é o que você é”





	Como você

Nesses dias medo não é algo que Kimihiro Watanuki experimentava com frequência, mas ainda assim é o que ele sente quando ele a vê. É o que ele sempre sentia quando ele a via.

Jorougumo. O olho que ela comeu, o sangue que ela bebeu, e mesmo o beijo que ela roubou eram coisas que faziam um frio correr por sua espinha. Ele esperava que não mostrasse no seu rosto, medo era mais uma das emoções que ele tinha aprendido que como dono da loja não devia sequer ter.

“O que você está fazendo aqui ?” ele pergunta.

“Uma antiga amiga não pode aparecer sem motivo para uma visita social ?”

“Sim, mas nós dois sabemos que isso não é o que você é”

“Ugh, você é tão chato” ela disse se sentando ao lado dele na varando.

“Então você vai me dizer o motivo ou eu vou ter que adivinhar ?”

“Yaobikuni, ela está triste”

“Eu sinto muito ouvir isso, posso saber o motivo ?”

“Eu a levei para uma cidade a beira-mar, nas últimas semanas eu notei ela olhando para as pinturas nos meus domínios, ela nasceu em uma vila de pescadores alguns séculos atrás, eu achei que voltar pra lá traria um pouco de felicidade pra ela, mas acabou causando o efeito oposto. Ela tentou esconder de mim, mas eu vi na cara dela, eu não sei o que fazer. Ela não é como eu, ela é como você. Ela não nasceu desse jeito, ela se tornou. Então eu acho que você deve ser a pessoa mais indicada a me dizer o que fazer nessa situação”

“Não tem nada que você possa fazer além do que você já está fazendo, ficar ao lado dela. Eu sei que ela te ama e se sente muito grata por ter encontrado uma pessoa para ficar com ela para sempre, mas isso não apaga o tempo que ela ficou sozinha e as pessoas que ela perdeu”

Jorougumo se manteve quieta por um tempo, apenas olhando para as estrelas. Aí ela sorriu e disse :

“Então o quanto esse conselho vai me custar ?”

“Um beijo”

“Então você quer outro ?”

“Não para mim, para Yaobikuni”

“Você realmente é chato, você sabe disso ? Mas obrigada, eu espero que um dia você encontre alguém que seja pra você o que ela é pra mim”

Ela disse e foi embora, enquanto Watanuki pensava em como seria amar alguém e ser capaz de ficar com ela para sempre, e como ele mal conseguia imaginar como seria ter esse tipo de sorte.


End file.
